


Confesiones y Hechos

by yisusfishus



Series: Cortas Anécdotas en LATAM [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/pseuds/yisusfishus
Summary: [Prompts] Vida Cotidiana.Usando los personajes de Latin Hetalia.Sebastián había estado seguro de lo que quería desde pequeño.
Relationships: Brazil/Uruguay (Hetalia)
Series: Cortas Anécdotas en LATAM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630663
Kudos: 3





	Confesiones y Hechos

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de mi art-trade con la talentosa Anhue@twitter, ella pidió un BrUru y yo acató órdenes, chi cheñol. 
> 
> Perdón si el voseo suena raro, de donde soy se usa el tuteo así que me cuesta algo de trabajo emplearlo pero no pueden decir que NO lo intenté! Y respecto al portugués, una disculpa si esta raro también... use traductor ROFL

"Me gusta Luciano"

Esa corta declaración fue suficiente para que un rubio de nueve años dejará de molestar a otro de cabellos castaños oscuros, quien igualmente no pudiendo controlar su curiosidad volteó hacia uno de los primos de quien le molestaba hace segundos atrás y desde que salieron del salón de clases en dirección a sus hogares.

A los pocos minutos de su declaración las mejillas de quien dio el anuncio se teñían de un tenue tono rosáceo.

Hecho que pateo el cerebro de su primo mayor en acción.

"¡NO TE PUEDE GUSTAR ESE!"

Lo cual no fue la mejor respuesta para dar.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡PUES, DUH, PORQUE ES EL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO CONTRARIO DE FÚTBOL!"

Lo que sólo sirvió para encrespar más al niño uruguayo de golpe.

"¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA, A MI ME GUSTA!"

El pequeño castaño de pronto sintió como el rubio le usaba de escudo y permanecía quieto intentando no llamar la atención de Sebastián.

¡Era bien sabido en el colegio que no querías hacerlo enojar!

Y por lo fuerte que Martín se estaba aferrando a su camisa era claro que él sabía del hecho de primera mano.

"¡PERO SIEMPRE ESTÁ MOLESTANDO A TODOS E HIZO LLORAR A DANI UNA VEZ!", refutó el rubio mayor encogiéndose detrás de un alarmado Manuel que veía a Sebastián acercarse a ellos.

A la mención de aquel incidente con su otro primo durante un viaje escolar donde el pequeño brasileño (amante de las bromas) espantó a sus compañeros de viaje durante una noche de campamento, el pequeño uruguayo se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia abajo pateando el suelo levantando algo de polvo.

"Lo sé..."

"Por eso te digo que no te puede gustar", se atrevió asomarse triunfante el mayor del trío presente.

"Pero... Luciano se disculpó por eso conmigo... y--y-y es amable conmigo hasta me invita a su casa a jugar"

"¿Eh?, ¡EH, DESDE CUANDO!"

Ahora fue el turno del primo menor de pensar un poco mientras el rubio sostenía fuertemente al chileno que se revolvía para escapar de su papel de escudo en caso que otro arranque de furia sucediera.

"Tiene un casa grande", comentó el pequeño uruguayo para intentar ganar a su primo.

"Aja", al parecer no sería tan fácil.

"Y muchos videojuegos también"

"Hmmmm, ¿y?"

"Y me dijo que todo sería mío si vivía con él porque dijo que yo le gustaba primero"

"¡NO, YO NO VOY A SER FAMILIA DE ESE!"

"Pues te aguantas", declaró firme el niño de anteojos.

"Manu dile algo, dile que está cometiendo un error, ¡APOYAME AQUÍ!"

El aludido sólo negó con la cabeza rápidamente cuando sentía a Sebastián afilar la mirada en su dirección.

"Traidor", le dijo el rubio antes de encogerse de nuevo e intentar pensar otra excusa. Literalmente pudo sentir una bombilla encenderse sobre suyo. "¡AÚN NO TE PUEDES CASAR PORQUE SÓLO LOS ADULTOS PUEDEN PARA VIVIR JUNTOS!"

"¡Eso ya lo sé bo! ¡Por eso vamos a esperar a crecer para vivir juntos!", gritó con fuerza el menor de los primos presentes antes de caminar con un aire enojado al lado del dúo y dirigirse a su casa que era la más cercana.

Dejando a su primo y amigo mirando como se alejaba.

"Pensé que moriría", habló por primera vez en todo el rato Manuel dejándose caer al suelo, "¿Siempre eris así de molesto con ellos?", volteó a ver a su compañero de clases.

"Yo no soy molesto", comentaba el rubio de golpe defendiendo su orgullo, "Sólo busco lo mejor para mis primos"

"Aja, no es porque perdiste el juego pasado", le miró el chileno incrédulo.

El hecho de que Martín le diera la espalda sin decir más sólo lo confirmó.

Luciano entró a la habitación que compartía con su pareja para encontrar a Sebastián aguantando la risa mientras tenía en sus manos un álbum de fotos donde aparecían las pertenecientes a los equipos escolares de su zona.

"Han pasado 16 años y siempre me hace reír el recordar cuando le dije al gil de mi primo que me gustabas", comentó el uruguayo aceptando el beso de su novio, "y sus reacciones porque vos fuiste el capitán del equipo contrario"

"¿Eu sou tão ruim?", preguntó con curiosidad genuina Luciano notando como el uruguayo negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Martín siempre ha sido dramático desde niño", acomodándose en la cama Sebastián miró al brasileño colocarse sobre él.

"Eu concordo", exclamó feliz Luciano aprisionando a su pareja para luego parpadear y agregar, "Não sei como Manuel suporta isso"

La risa ahogada del uruguayo inundó el cuarto antes de ser calmado por el moreno que buscaba su atención nuevamente para repartir varios besos en su rostro y cuello antes de separarse para sonreirle, dándole una mirada más intensa.

"Ah, tendrás que preguntarle vos"

"Manhã"

"Exacto, mañana en la carne asada a la que nos invitaron"

Acto seguido Sebastián le dio un beso y mordida ligera en la zona donde su hombro se unía al cuello dando a entender que había captado su mensaje anterior.

Y Luciano no perdió el tiempo para consentirle con todo su amor.


End file.
